Integrated circuits are usually fabricated on semiconductor wafers. The integrated circuits have a variety of uses and can be found in versatile electric devices. Depending on the purposes they are made for the integrated circuits and other electronic components such as resistors, capacitances and inductances are packaged, marked and tested before being assembled. For example, MEMS (micro electro mechanical system) components are tested under given temperatures, pressure, angles of inclination and different types of accelerations. Hence, the complete manufacturing of electronic components can be divided into processes of pure fabrication and a process after finishing the contact patterns of the electronic components. There are two types of machine which handle electronic components the so called “Gravity handler” and “Pick & Place-Handler” handling singulated electronic components and the “Strip handler” which handle so called strips.
US 2003/0017629 A1 discloses an apparatus for supporting singulated electronic devices during a testing operation, comprising: a main body and a support member, wherein said support member is made of non-conducting high-resistivity material and comprises a plurality of recesses, each said recess being adapted to receive an individual singulated device. There is also disclosed a method for testing such devices in which the devices are carried on support members through a testing process including one or more environmental control chambers.
US 2006/0154386 A1 discloses an apparatus and method are provided for aligning a plurality of semiconductor devices placed on a carrier. Alignment guides are located adjacent to each device in use, and arranged such that they correspond to a desired alignment of each semiconductor device. For alignment, the semiconductor devices are held by a positioning device comprising a plurality of holders, each holder being configured to generate a force to hold a semiconductor device. Actuators are also provided that are operative to move the positioning device and holders to bias the semiconductor devices against the alignment guides to orientate the semiconductor devices until they are aligned with said alignment guides.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,680 B2 discloses an insert and electronic component handling apparatus provided with the same. To provide a guide core capable of being detachably attached to an insert body and an insert body to which the guide core can be detachably attached, U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,680 B2 provides a guide core able to be attached in a detachable way to an insert body, comprising a supporting portion capable of supporting an external terminal face of an area array type electronic component so that external terminals of the area array type electronic component are exposed to the direction of connection terminals of a socket, and a hook receiver able to be engaged in a releasable way with a hook portion provided to the insert body, and an insert body able to be attached in a detachable way with the guide core, comprising an electronic component guide portion comprising a guide core attachment socket to which the guide core is attached, and an electronic component inlet connected with the guide core attachment socket so that an electronic component can be guided to the guide core attached to the guide core attachment socket, and a hook portion able to be engaged in a releasable way with a hook receiver provided to the guide core.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,229 A discloses a chip carrier structure for containing a chip carrier having electrical contact pads having a positioning structure for the chip carrier and a slotted structure mated to form a mated structure containing said chip carrier, the slots of the slotted structure being in alignment with the pads of the chip carrier to provide electrical and mechanical access to the pads from the exterior to the interior of the mated positioning and slotted structures.